


Reazione Immediata

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, really - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will arriva a casa di Hannibal e deve fronteggiare la situazione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scena che, nel corso della seconda serie, deve essere passata per la mente a tutti noi almeno una volta. Questa è la mia brevissima versione.

Will sentì odore di sangue nell’istante in cui mise piede in cucina.

Non era carne cruda pronta per essere cucinata, né selvaggina ancora da marinare.

Era sangue, sangue a litri, sangue da scena del crimine. Sangue umano.

Accelerò il passo verso la stanza da pranzo; l’agitazione che aumentava esponenzialmente ad ogni metro consumato. Dubbi su cosa fosse successo Will non ne aveva, visto che si trovava in casa di Hannibal.

Fermo, sulla soglia della porta, abbracciò tutta la scena in una frazione di secondo. Hannibal di spalle, la camicia candida spruzzata di sangue in macchie quasi geometriche, laddove Will riusciva a posare lo sguardo. Le sue mani e le braccia grondavano, come se fossero state intinte in un secchio di vernice.

Steso sul tavolo, tra piatti rovesciati e cibo sparso, gli occhi spalancati nella sua ultima espressione, la gola squarciata da lato a lato in un perfetto secondo sorriso, c’era Jack.

Hannibal raddrizzò la schiena, voltò la testa di un quarto, rivolgendosi a lui. “Will…” mormorò, “Non ti ho…sentito arrivare.”

Will pensò in fretta a come avrebbe dovuto evitare l’attacco, a come l’avrebbe scansato, atterrato e tenuto fermo a terra. A come avrebbe dovuto agire in fretta, prima che tutto andasse all’aria…

Ma Hannibal buttò il coltello che aveva in mano sul tavolo, su Jack, e lasciò le braccia a penzolare ai lati. Abbassò il capo senza dire altro.

Will si concesse altri trenta secondi, quanto bastò per accertarsi che Hannibal non avrebbe attaccato, poi si mosse svelto verso di lui afferrandogli un braccio.

“Dobbiamo muoverci,” cercò di scuoterlo. La sua mano si impregnò del sangue di Jack che bagnava l’avambraccio di Hannibal. Will non si curò della cosa, doveva toccarlo.

L’espressione di Hannibal passò da incerta a stupita in un attimo.

“Dimmi cosa dobbiamo fare,” gli ordinò Will, “Pulire, liberarci del corpo… Lo cercheranno subito, Hannibal, non abbiamo tempo. Ce ne andiamo stasera.”

La bocca di Hannibal si aprì e richiuse evitando di formulare la domanda lì in sospeso. Si concesse un altro lungo scrutinio degli occhi di Will e, quando ne realizzò la sincerità, si mosse.

 

* * *

 

“Perché adesso, Hannibal? Perché in questo modo?” gli chiese Will ore dopo, a notte fonda, al sicuro nello studio.

“Ho valutato ogni tuo passo e concluso che non eri dalla mia parte, Will,” rispose Hannibal. Davanti al camino acceso, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni cambiati da poco, lo sguardo che danzava sulle fiamme sinuose, sembrava uno scrittore in cerca di ispirazione, più che un uomo pronto alla fuga.

“Conclusione sbagliata, dottore. E senza contare questo… Visto che non ero dalla tua parte hai scelto giusto l’uomo il cui massacro ti spedirà dritto al braccio della morte?”

Un veloce movimento delle spalle. Hannibal si voltò verso di lui. “Ho smesso di prevedere il risultato delle mie azioni da quando non sono più in grado di prevedere quello delle tue. Ho pensato a molte possibili conseguenze per ciò che ho fatto questa sera, moltissime. Questa qui,” Hannibal sottolineò la parola con un gesto del capo, “Non era minimamente contemplata.”

“Credevo che fosse esattamente questo che stessimo progettando da che ho ripreso la mia terapia,” disse Will.

Hannibal inarcò un sopracciglio. “Me l’hai fatto credere. Mi hai ingannato. So che la Lounds è ancora viva, so che la metà delle cose che hai detto erano menzogne.”

Will fece un passo verso di lui con l’intento di dare maggior rilievo alle sue parole. Alzò il tono della voce. “Certo che lo erano, come lo erano la metà delle cose che dicevo a Jack. Facevo il doppio gioco, Hannibal. Non esattamente una parte facile da interpretare.”

“E come avrei dovuto capire che il doppio gioco era a mio favore se hai continuato a mentire ad entrambi?”

“Perché non era a tuo favore, non era a favore di nessuno” mormorò Will. Deglutì e si umettò le labbra. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle fiamme. “Non lo è stato fino a questa sera.”

Apprezzò il fatto che Hannibal lasciò cadere il silenzio senza fare commenti, dandogli il tempo di spiegarsi. Perché all’improvviso spiegarsi era tutto ciò che desiderava fare.

“Come si dice?” domandò Will all’aria, “Che non si sa quanto sia importante qualcosa finché non la si perde? Io stasera ho perso Jack, ma quando l’ho visto steso sul tavolo la prima cosa a cui ho pensato sei stato tu, sulla sedia elettrica. O rinchiuso per sempre. Immagino che inconsciamente questo significhi che è te che non voglio perdere.”

Sentiva lo sguardo di Hannibal piantato addosso. Dovette raccogliere tutte le forze rimastegli per ricambiare quell’ennesimo esame dei suoi sentimenti e accettare. Accettare ciò che aveva deciso e le conseguenze di tutte le azioni commesse quella sera.

Scoprì che non era difficile farlo se guardava Hannibal negli occhi.

Gli bastò distendere un braccio per sfiorare il collo dell’uomo e poi andare oltre e racchiuderne la nuca nel palmo della mano. Poté davvero sentire il brivido che percorse Hannibal non appena lo toccò; Will non pensava ci si potesse considerare onnipotenti semplicemente guardandosi attraverso gli occhi di un’altra persona. Eppure a lui stava succedendo.

Completò la sua accettazione attirando l’uomo verso di sé, in un bacio che aspettava da tempo il suo momento.

Se tra loro ogni sensazione andava esternata, non importava quale fosse il mezzo usato per riuscirci, allora spostarsi sul piano fisico era non solo ammissibile, ma poteva offrire la possibilità di risparmiare qualche vita; sempre che si rivelasse attività sufficientemente interessante per entrambi.

A giudicare da come Hannibal stava rispondendo al bacio, il suo interesse a riguardo era indubbio.

Will dapprima si limitò a baciarlo come era abituato a fare, come aveva sempre fatto. Un bacio era pur sempre un bacio, una bocca sopra un’altra, labbra, lingua, denti…

No.

Affatto.

Hannibal lo avvolse in un abbraccio che sembrava volerlo intrappolare senza dargli vie di fuga. Un’impeccabile descrizione di ciò che nella testa di Will stava già succedendo da tempo.

_Resta qui con me._

_In quale altro posto vuoi che vada?_

La bocca dell’uomo era la somma di quanto più all’opposto: orrore e arte eccelsa. Per Will era come essere allo stesso tempo venerato e insozzato. Niente di più eccitante che lasciarglielo fare. Qualunque cosa si fosse lasciato fare da quella bocca, a lui sarebbe stato concesso il lusso di vivere per goderne.

La decisione presa era stata impulsiva, ma non errata.


End file.
